Constantly Falling
by vampirehunterD-lover
Summary: Sarah, a laidback and messy haired girl is suddenly transported into the world of the Teen Titans by Larry. There she experiences things that are new to her, such as romance and falling.
1. First Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

I sigh, turning off the TV with a push of the button. I am really starting to hate these newer Teen Titan episodes; they just seem stupid and no longer have their original humor. The show used to be a favorite of mine as I always made sure I never missed it. Now I only watch it when I'm not busy with stuff.

My extremely girly sister starts yelling down the stairs, demanding if I know where her favorite white halter top is. I had accidentally thrown it into the washing machine with a bunch of my clothes the other day and when it was done, I had discovered that the dye from my clothes had rubbed off onto her halter. Not knowing what to do with it, I placed it under a pile of clothes in my messy room where my sister does not dare tread. I don't feel like answering her, so I don't.

She continues to yell: "SARAH! YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHERE MY HALTER IS! I NEED IT FOR MY DATE! MICHAEL'S GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" She slams her door, probably going to search her whole closet to find the perfect top to match with a mini skirt.

I'm such the opposite of my sister Katie. Take for instance how I am right now. While Katie busies herself, trying to look perfect for some hot guy, I am spread out on the couch, totally lazy in my plaid pajama pants and my baggy Batman shirt with my dirty-blond hair thrown up into a messy ponytail. Instead of going out on a date, a few of my guy friends are coming over later for a midnight to noon anime movie marathon.

The doorbell rings and Katie's voice yells out (as you probably can tell, Katie yells a lot around here): "OH CRAP! HE'S HERE!" I hear her frantic footsteps through the ceiling and then she runs down the stairs, yells "bye", and is out the door.

Several minutes of peace is broken by the doorbell. Slowly getting up to answer the door, I am suddenly blinded by a bright light. Blink my eyes once and am falling and screaming when an extremely hard table breaks my fall.

"Oh, man," I say. My back, as you can imagine, feels awful.

Slowly opening my eyes, I see some blurry cartoon-like people staring at me, some with startled expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Author's note:** I finally have come up with an idea for a story but my writing (and creativity) skills aren't that great so helpful advice is what I am searching for. Of course I realize that this chapter is too **short** for much opinion, so I promise my next chapter will be **much** longer.  



	2. Small Shirt and Big Boobs

Chapter 2

What the hell?

Sitting in front of me on their black leather couch are _the_ Teen Titans and Larry floating above them.

There's a moment of silence as all six of them stare at me and I stare back. I first look at Cyborg, taking in his chocolate colored skin and robot parts. Continuing on down the couch, I see Starfire, in her usual purple outfit, grabbing onto Robin's arm. Larry has stopped staring at me and is tapping his chin in deep thought. Last, but not least, I look at Beast Boy who is sitting in Raven's lap. He probably jumped on her out of fright. Raven regains her cool and notices Beast Boy. She pushes him off and he lands with a yelp and a "thunk".

The room immediately fills up with the Titans' laughter while I begin thinking what most people think in unusual situations: This is a dream. This isn't real. I'm gonna wake up any second now.

I start figuring out ways of how I could have been knocked unconscious on my way to answering the door when someone yanks on my ponytail, making me yelp. I turn and see Beast Boy who is looking at me curiously. He starts poking me, looking in my ears, and mouth and pulling at my clothes.

"What? Have you never seen a girl fall from nowhere and land on your table?" I say with a smile, pushing his green hands away. I raise my hand and split my fingers into the classic Spock the Vulcan peace sign. "Dude, I come in peace." This makes Beast Boy laughs.

I am surprising myself. I'm not freaking out or shaking someone, demanding to know how I got here. I bet my subconscious mind has decided to enjoy whatever is happening. Besides, my life has been needing some more excitement.

The others finally come out of their shock and form a circle around me, so I stand up. They all are smiling, so I smile back. Robin steps up and shakes my hand, and of course, takes charge of the situation by introducing everyone. I don't bother to mention that I know who they are because it looks like Robin is staring at my chest. This startles me; usually guys don't stare at my small chest because I only wear big, baggy shirts, so nothing ever shows. I look down to see what has caught Robin's attention; I realize that he must be wondering why I am wearing a Batman shirt but then I yelp and quickly wrap my arms around my boobs. _Holy Crap! Mother of Pearl!_ My shirt somehow has become way too tight and my boobs have grown like three sizes! Then to my horror, I actually yell out: "They're gigantic! Holy Crap!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy break down laughing while Robin quickly looks away and blushes.

I am way too embarrassed to just stand there, so I quickly run out of the room and somehow manage to find a bathroom. After locking the door, I turn around and lean against the door. "Wow!" I say as I notice the girl in the mirror. My reflection is a cartoon version of myself. I look better than I have ever in my whole life. My cartoon face is totally clean and even feels soft; my once messy ponytail is now free from bumps and tangles; my once plain flat body now has curves. I spin in a circle with my arms held out and giggle and I actually feel cute. This is creeping me out; I only laugh, not giggle; I don't twirl around in circles; and I don't like feeling cute. I must be going insane.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? 


End file.
